Such Great Heights
by AChampagneSupernova
Summary: When Jackie Carter moves in across the street from Peter Parker, he is immediately captivated by her. However he has a secret, a secret that could seriously hurt her. Will they be able to beat the odds facing their extremely complicated relationship?
1. Chapter 1: Sparks

Exhausted and wishing he'd stayed in bed, Peter Parker made his way to the humble kitchen of his New York house.

He was sore from the events of the previous night and had a huge bruise on his back. There had been a major bank robbery downtown. A man had several people at gun point and was planning to steal a large sum. The cops had, as usual not been very effective or efficient. Peter had arrived just in time to knock one of the bank tellers out of the way from a bullet. He'd managed to catch the guy behind it but not without taking a crowbar to the back.

_Who even uses crowbars anymore? What decade are we living in. _

He was just getting his shoes on when he heard his aunt call from the other room, "Peter Parker!"

He sighed internally. He loved his Aunt May, he really did. But she worried about him constantly. He couldn't blame her of course, but it was not always convenient. She had a knack for catching Peter right before he had to leave the house. She would always question where he was going and the majority of the time he would have to lie to her which would leave him with overwhelming guilt. He kept telling himself it was to protect her but part of him felt like she deserved to know.

May Parker entered the kitchen wearing her nurse scrubs. In her mid sixties, she looked good but also tired. She'd aged quite a bit over the past few years. She had several streaks of grey in her dark hair. Upon seeing Peter about to leave, she crossed her arms over her chest expectantly and arched an eyebrow, as if she was preparing herself for his excuse.

"Aunt May I'm heading out right now," He told her, grabbing his backpack and preparing to walk out the door before she could ask him to do anything for her.

"Where are you going?" Aunt May questioned with hints of concern in her voice.

"School," He lied easily, turning towards the door to leave again.

Before he could escape he heard Aunt May clear her throat, "It's Saturday," she commented, not amused. Peter froze, cringing slightly.

_Shit_.

"Uh yeah I know," Peter began to sputter, attempting to think of an excuse "I have a... you know, a... a..."

"Project?" She offered, suspiciously.

"Yes a project!" Peter nodded, lying through his teeth, "A project that I need to do... At school... Which is where I am going right now."

She obviously wasn't buying any part of his lie, but for some reason she didn't question his any further. She probably knew that she wouldn't get anything out of Peter. Instead she asked, "Could you take this pie over to the new neighbors for me before you go? I would do it but I have a shift in a couple of minutes and I'm already running late."

"New neighbors?" Peter wondered aloud. He hadn't heard anything about new neighbors. Although recently he'd been a little preoccupied with saving New York.

Aunt May nodded, "The Johnson's moved last month, remember? A new family is moving in across the street."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, "The Johnson's moved?"

Aunt May let out a dramatic sigh, "Yes Peter! I swear, I don't know where your mind is these days! I was talking about it with you just last week!" Peter wasn't paying attention though, he was watching the house across the street trying to think of how he hadn't noticed a new family was moving in, "Peter!" she scolded, trying to get his attention again.

"Sorry!" Peter apologized, turning back to face his aunt before reluctantly replying "Yes, I'll take the pie over."

"Thank you!" Aunt May nodded in approval, "I'll see you tonight?" He could hear the question in her voice. She'd gotten used to expecting him to come home late. Some nights she didn't wait up for him, but most nights she did.

"Yeah, of course." Peter said, although he himself was unsure.

"Alright," Aunt May said before turning to leave. Before exiting the kitchen she said softly, "Be safe Peter."

"Of course," He told her, trying to reassure her.

Peter always wondered where Aunt May thought he was. She had to be curious about why he would come back late at night with black eyes and bruises. The past few years had been so difficult for her, with his Uncle Ben's passing. Did she think he was out drinking or going to parties or getting into trouble?

Sometimes Peter wished he was as his life would be so much simpler.

Grabbing the pie, Peter began to make his way across the street to the Johnson's former house. It was a small white two story house with a small porch in the front. Very unassuming. He'd never really been a fan of the Johnson's. They'd been a middle aged couple who fought constantly. Their fights were epic and left the entire neighborhood talking for days.

When he reached the wooden front door he knocked against it and waited patiently, ready to get this over with.

"Jackie, can you get the door?" He heard a muffled voice from inside yell. Then when no one answered the voice cried out again in a more annoyed voice, "Jackie?"

He heard footsteps and a woman's voice say, "Calm down, I got it!" the door swung open revealing a girl around his age. Not just any girl though. With long shiny deep chestnut hair and eyes the exact same shade there was something both exotic and familiar about her. Her complexion was olive toned and faultlessly smooth. She had delicate hands, pink lips, thick black eyelashes and a small, elegant nose, and—though short—an athletic build. She was radiant. All Peter could do for a moment was stare. He'd not expected to see her and she looked surprised to see him too, "Oh... hello." She greeted him with some confusion, as if she was trying to place his face or remember if they'd met before.

"Hey..." He said trailing off distractedly, unable to take his eyes off of her. Her eyebrows perked up in confusion and he quickly realized that he needed to say something, "Hey!" He said again, more exuberantly, "Oh I'm sorry, uh, I'm Peter. Peter Parker. I live across the street with my Aunt May," He said gesturing to his house.

"Hello Peter Parker. Great alliterated name by the way," She told him with a half smirk, "I'm Jackie," she said extending her hand to him to shake. With the hand not holding the pie he took it and shook her hand. Their eyes locked, and for a second he forgot about everything. Realizing that they'd been holding hands for a little too long, he let out a small cough and pulled his hand away.

"I brought you a pie," he told her holding up the plate in his hand before clarifying, "Well it's not just for you. It's for you and you're family. I guess you could eat it all if you wanted though..." He was rambling again, "My Aunt May made it. I think it's apple."

A smile spread across her face, "Oh wow, thanks! This looks great," She said genuinely. Peter began to pass her the plate but as she took it from him it slipped through her fingers. He saw a look of shock cross her face before he caught it with ease seconds before it hit the ground.

_Thank you Spider-senses._

Her eyes grew wide, "Nice save!" She said sounding impressed. All Peter could do was laugh and shrug and pretend like the whole thing had been a happy mistake, because no normal human being could have possibly caught that.

"Well, I'm gonna go put this in the kitchen before I drop it again! We don't have any food yet, so this may be my dinner," she explained only half kidding. She began to head down a hallway to the kitchen leaving Peter at the door, but she turned and faced him, "Do you want to come inside? I mean the place is a mess and we haven't opened any boxes yet, but feel free to come in," she waited expectantly for his reply.

Peter considered telling her that he should be on his way but before he could stop himself he found himself saying, "Sure," and stepping inside her house, following her to the kitchen. Moving boxes were piled high everywhere he looked. There was almost no furniture unpacked.

The kitchen was painted yellow and sun poured in through a small window. He watched as Elena placed the pie in the empty refrigerator. He pushed his hands into his pockets and rested on the kitchen island.

"So where'd you move from?" He asked curiously, wanting to make conversation.

"California," She replied leaning against a nearby counter, "I lived in San Francisco with my mom."

He nodded, "Wow, so this must be a big change."

"Yeah a little bit," She agreed, "Less fog and less good Mexican food"

"Hey, our Mexican food is pretty-" He started but her laugh interrupted him.

"If the next word you say is good or a synonym for good, you are a liar who has never tried west coast Mexican food," she told him crossing his arms over his chest, challenging him.

"Wow, defensive," he said, taking a few steps towards her, grinning, "Have you tried our pizza?"

"Yeah it's alright," She said dismissively.

"_Alright_?" He scoffed, feigning shock, "Now that is just offensive!"

"I'm sorry but it's true," She told him trying to be serious, but a smile tugged at the side of her mouth.

He shook his head, "You _obviously_ have not been going to the right pizza places or else you would not make such a brash and arrogant statement."

"_Obviously_," She agreed sarcastically laughing. There was a way she had of laughing that made him feel like the world might stop right there and then. As if that laughter was enough for everyone and everything and there was no point in anything else bothering to continue.

There was a brief and not totally uncomfortable silence, "So you're in high school?" He asked casually, changing subjects.

Jackie nodded, running her fingers through her hair, "I start at Midtown tomorrow."

"That's where I go." Peter told her, "Are you a senior?"

"Yeah!" Jackie said, a look of relief sweeping over her, "Well, at least I'll know someone on my first day."

_Great_.

Now Jackie would get to see how much of a loser Peter really was and that he had no friends.

Suddenly Peter heard footsteps and another woman entered the kitchen. She looked like an older version of Jackie, with bangs and a longer face, "Who's this?" She asked Jackie, seeming a little surprised to see Peter in her kitchen.

"Peter," Jackie announced, "he lives across the street. His Aunt made us a pie."

"That is so sweet! I'm Maggie, Jackie's sister," She introduced herself with a small wave.

"It's nice to meet you," Peter told her.

"He goes to Midtown too," Jackie told her sister.

"Oh how wonderful," "You'll have to show Jackie around."

"Yeah take me to some of those pizza places you claim are so amazing"

"Oh they are"

"I'm sure."

He was about to combat her was another remark about the pizza places, when he heard several sirens in the distance. He wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn't, "I really should be going," he told them.

"Of course," Jackie said understandingly and as Peter turned to leave she followed him.

"Thank your aunt for the pie!" Maggie called after him.

When they reached the door he stopped for a moment wanting to get one last look at her. She smiled and opened the door for him, "It was nice to meet you Peter," Jackie said, "I'll see you on Monday."


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Panic

Monday's had never been Jackie's forte.

Everything bad that had ever happened to her seemed to happen on a Monday.

It had been a Monday when she'd gotten her first period in front of the whole school bus in seventh grade. It had been a Monday when her Grandma had died. It had been a Monday when she'd caught her first boyfriend Cameron cheating on her. It had been a Monday when she'd failed the biggest Spanish test of the year and had been forced to do summer school.

Now it was Monday, and this particular Monday was her first day at a new school. She couldn't help but feel nervous.

It didn't help that she hadn't been sleeping well lately.

It was proving difficult for her to get used to her new house. Whenever she woke up, it took her a moment to remember where she was. She'd lived in the San Francisco apartment with her mom for her entire life. Her walls had been sea foam green and there were pictures of her friends hung everywhere. There had been glow in the dark stars glowing faithfully ever since kindergarten and a map of the world with all the places her and her mother planned to travel to. Now, she stared at blank white walls.

She wondered if it was even worth it to unpack. She was starting Midtown High School in the middle of the first semester of her senior year. In a blink of the eye, her high school career would be over and she would be moving again.

She'd never felt like more of an adult in her life.

After checking the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, she grabbed her very full shoulder bag off the bed and started down the hall. The door to her sisters room was slightly ajar and it appeared that she was already awake.

Downstairs she was greeted by the smell of bacon and burnt toast and the sound of laughter.

"Good morning Jackie!" Maggie greeted her happily as she entered the kitchen, "I made you toast but it totally burned so Elliot is going to make you some bacon and eggs."

Elliot, Maggie's boyfriend of 3 years looked up from his station at the stove and gave her a small nod and smile. Elliot was somewhat of a perfect specimen. He was 6'5, blonde, slim but built and had the whitest teeth that Jackie had ever seen in her life. It was like he had walked out of a Crest Teeth Whitening ad. He was a lawyer and came from a North Carolina, so occasionally when he talked he would slip into a faint southern accent.

"I'm really not that hungry," Jackie admitted, "back home with Mom I used to just have a cup of coffee."

"Oh..." Elliot said looking down at the breakfast he was preparing. He exchanged and look with Maggie who looked helpless.

"But I guess I should probably eat something anyway, it being my first day and all," She said immediately regretting that she'd said anything. They were just trying to be nice. The least she could do after them taking her in was scarfing down some eggs and bacon for them.

"Great," Maggie nodded gratefully taking a sip of her coffee, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jackie shrugged, taking a seat at the island counter.

"You've got all your books and everything?" Maggie questioned.

"I think so," Jackie nodded.

Elliot placed her breakfast in front of her. It was meant more for someone his size as there were about two fistfuls of scrambled eggs and a dozen strips of bacon on the plate, "Thanks Elliot."

"No problem," He said, "if you're still hungry there's some fresh fruit in the fridge or I could make you some toast."

"I think this ought to hold me for the next couple of years," She told him, which made him smile. With Maggie living in New York and Jackie living in San Francisco, Jackie had only met Elliot a few times before coming to live with them. Elliot was quiet but also very kindhearted and from what Jackie could tell he loved Maggie a lot. I mean he must if he'd be okay with letting Maggie's teenage sister live with them for a year.

"I better be heading off then," Elliot exclaimed grabbing his brief case which lay by the door. He gave Maggie a quick peck as he headed out the door, "Have a good day both of you. Especially you Jackie."

"Thanks Elliot," Jackie repeated.

"See you later," Maggie said pulling out a fork and taking a bit of Jackie's breakfast as Elliot exited.

Jackie watched her sister for moment, appreciating the time she was getting to spend with her. Maggie was nine years older than Jackie, making her twenty-seven years old. She could see the resemblance between them. They had the same skin tone, bone structure, eyes and hair color.

She hadn't seen too much of Maggie since she'd gone away to college. Maggie had gone to NYU which had meant that she'd only really been able to visit during the Christmas or summer break. Jackie and her mom had visited New York a few times as well. Because of the age difference and distance, Maggie and Jackie had never been especially close. When Maggie had been graduating high school, Jackie had been learning division. When Maggie had been graduating college, Jackie had been in the midst of middle school. Their lives had always been so different.

Maggie had always been a good older sister though. She'd taught Jackie all about makeup and clothes and made sure that she knew everything about what television shows and music was cool. When she'd gone away to college, she would always call Jackie and talk to her for awhile and give her advice about school and friends. Now, living under one roof again, was their opportunity to grow close again.

"Are you sure she want to walk to school?" Maggie asked for the millionth time, "I swear I could call Elliot and he could drive you."

"It's less than a mile," Jackie told her, "I think I'll be okay."

"Do you know how to get there?" Maggie wondered.

"Yeah, it's a straight shot from here," Jackie nodded, "Plus there is this little thing called google maps if I get lost. Have you ever heard of it?"

Maggie shook her head, "You have _her_ sense of humor."

Without even asking, Jackie knew that Maggie was talking about their mom.

"She'd be so proud of you, you know," Maggie informed her.

For what? Jackie always wondered what people meant when they told her this. She would be proud of her for going to school? It was the law.

Recently people had been telling her that here mom would be "so proud" of her all the time, and always when she was doing the most mundane task. She would be folding the laundry and her friends from San Francisco would say she was "so brave." Or she would be taking out the garbage and one of her elderly neighbors would comment on how mature she was. She never knew how to respond either. Usually she would just thank them and try to get out of the situation as soon as possible as to avoid conversation.

"She'd be proud of you too," Jackie told Maggie sincerely.

There was a brief silence as neither of the girls really knew what to say. They hadn't necessarily avoided the topic of their mom but they were definitely not at the point where they were comfortable talking about her.

"Is it already eight," Maggie said glancing up at the clock that hung nearby and breaking the silence, "Shit I've got to go get ready." She worked as a teacher in a nearby preschool.

"I better get going too, school starts in thirty minutes." Jackie agreed, taking one last bite of eggs before standing up. She'd managed to make a fairly sizable dent in her breakfast all things considered.

"Okay, call me if you need anything," Maggie told her, "And I mean _anything_. A notebook, lunch money, a number two pencil... anything."

"See you later," Jackie said trying to sound cheerful as she grabbed her school bag and headed towards the door, "I'll text you that I've gotten there safely, and I'll text you when I'm heading home."

"You've got the key to the front door right?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes," Jackie nodded, peering outside, ready to go.

"And my work number?" Maggie asked again.

"Yes," Jackie responded.

"And Elliot-"

Jackie cut her off, "Maggie I'll be fine! I promise!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Maggie said nodding, "I hope you have a great first day."

"Bye," Jackie said laughing as she walked out the door.

It was on of those October days where it was both sunny and windy at the same time. In the light it was summer and in the shade it was winter. Jackie immediately regretted not brining a heavier jacket with her. Autumn had always been her favorite season. The leaves colored the world, but only for a moment before they eventually and inevitably fell. However recently, everything seemed to be happening in fast motion. She found herself not really caring that Halloween was coming up. She didn't feel festive. She wasn't sure if she was just growing up or if it was moving to a different state where she hardly knew anybody or the fact that her mom was no longer there to celebrate with her.

Her walk to school was fairly uneventful. It was about six blocks and took about twenty minutes. The neighborhood was a little tough, but Jackie didn't mind too much. When she was only a few blocks away from the school, she began to see other students. Most of them walked with at least one other person. Thankfully, Jackie noticed that she didn't stand out too much. She wasn't really sure how nice people dressed so that morning she'd opted for a simple dark blue v-neck, with a white lace tank top under it paired with standard jeans and brown knee high boots. From what the other students were wearing, she appeared to fit in perfectly.

Midtown High School was fairly unimpressive and as Jackie grew closer, appeared to be just a collection of standard buildings surrounded by a green lawn. It was considerably bigger than her old school and spanned about a block. As she neared the school, she adjusted her printed shoulder bag, mentally and physically preparing herself for what lie within.

The inside was also nothing particularly special. It looked like it could be any other high school across America, with dim fluorescent lighting, dingy yellow walls, posters advertising different activities happening around the school and teenagers looking uninterested and tired. One of the problems with starting school so late in the semester was that everyone but her knew where they were going. People knocked into her, heading on their way to class as she stopped, helplessly trying to find her way around.

Her first goal was to locate the front office. It took her a while but after about ten minutes of searching and finally asking a random freshman, she found it. Unfortunately the first class bell had already rung meaning she was late. She hoped they would be lenient as it was her first day.

The office consisted of a small waiting area with padded folding chairs and a table with numerous amounts of pamphlets about tutoring and clubs to join. The walls were cluttered with various awards that the school had won and there was a shelf full of trophies for various sports and academic tournaments. The room was cut in half a long counter that served as the front desk. A small old woman wearing large glasses stood behind the counter and looked at Jackie expectantly. The name plate on her desk read Mrs. Walters.

"Can I help you?" She finally asked, blinking several times.

Jackie took a few steps towards the front desk and introduced herself, "I'm Jacqueline Carter. Today's my first day and I need a schedule."

"Oh yes!" She nodded, as if she'd known it was her all along. She beckoned Jackie over before digging through some paperwork on the counter and pulling out some colored sheets of paper, "This is your schedule. You're already late for class but you're first period is in room 111. That is down the hall and to the left of here. It's American Government with Ms. Nichols," She was speaking extremely quickly and Jackie struggled to listen to everything she was saying. She began passing Jackie the papers she held, "Here's a map of the school and some paperwork for your parents to sign."

"Oh, I live with my sister," Jackie informed Mrs. Walters.

"Is she your legal guardian?" Mrs. Walters questioned.

"Yes."

"That'll be fine then," Mrs. Walters assured her and then she smiled kindly, "I'd suggest you get to class now. I hope you have a wonderful day! Welcome to Midtown."

Jackie thanked her before exiting the front boots echoed down the silent hallway as she headed to class. She followed Mrs. Walters instructions and went down the hall and to the left and found the classroom easily. She took a deep breath before entering the classroom.

Everyone looked up as she walked in and she suppressed a blush. The teacher had obviously just stopped mid sentence and waited for her to explain herself.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I-" Jackie began to apologize before the teacher interrupted.

"Ah yes, you must be Jacqueline, welcome. Come join us, there's a free seat right over here."

She could feel everyone in the room watching her as she followed the outstretched finger of the teacher, Ms. Nichols, a slight blonde woman who looked barely out of college, to the back of the room where there was an empty chair.

She slipped into the cold desk chair, letting her bag fall off her shoulder and land on the floor beside her.

Once seated, she immediately dug through her bag to find a notebook and pencil, figuring it would give people adequate time to stare at her before moving on to something else. Sure enough, by the time she lifted her head a couple minutes later to turn her attention to the teacher, a cursory check revealed everyone else was pretty much doing the same.

The class was pretty much just a long lecture about the executive branch. Jackie furiously took notes, scribbling everything the teacher said down, hardly even bothering to look up.

Ninety minutes later, the bell finally rang and everyone suddenly pushed back their chairs, gathered their things, exiting in a herd. Jackie pulled her bag over her shoulder and followed them out to the hallway which was now bustling and busy. Luckily there was a fifteen minute break which would give her some time to find her next classroom.

She checked her schedule to see where her next class was. Apparently it was in building C. Building C? What building was she in now? She pulled at her map and tried to figure out where she was going.

As she turned the corner, her nose was still buried in her map and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she felt herself colliding with something.

No, not something, someone.

A boy's shoulder to be exact.

The boy staggered backwards and Jackie steadied herself. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't-" She began to apologize until she suddenly recognized the person, "Peter!" She exclaimed happy to see a familiar face.

"Jackie!" He said, realization washing over him.

"I'm sorry I really wasn't looking where I was going," She commented sheepishly.

"Oh no, it's fine!" He said seeming slightly amused, "Uh... how's your first day going?"

"Fine," She shrugged, "I have no clue where I'm going though."

"I might be able to help," Peter offered with a warm smile, "Where are you heading?"

Jackie scanned her schedule, and then held it out for him to see, "Vierra, building C room 205."

"Okay, that's in the English wing. That's where I'm headed too. I could, I mean I can... I'll walk you over there," Peter told her.

"Thank you!" Jackie said graciously, her spirits lifting a little bit. It was nice to talk to someone. No one in American Government had really acknowledged her past her first walking into the room.

She followed Peter as they walked down the hall, dodging the various cliques and friend groups and they exited the building.

"So are you good at English?" Peter asked her once they were outside.

"I'm alright," Jackie told him, "why?"

"Vierra is notoriously one of the hardest English teachers in the entire school," Peter explained.

"Oh great," Jackie said sarcastically but then she commented, "I guess it is my favorite subject so hopefully it'll be okay."

"You like English?" Peter asked opening the door for her, to what she assumed was building C.

"Yeah, do you?" She wondered.

"It's okay," He shrugged, "I've always been more of a science guy."

"I wish I was more interested in science," Jackie admitted, "It seems so much more..._practical_ than English. I just hate how specific it is. I like how English has a lot of different answers."

"Do you think you'll major in English in college?" Peter questioned.

Jackie laughed, "Oh, I really have no idea. I have no idea what I want to do yet. What about you, do you know what you want to do yet?"

"A year ago I probably would have said a scientist. Now I really don't know though."

"Did something change?"

"You could say that," Peter nodded. Jackie could tell there was something that he wasn't telling her but she didn't push it.

"Are you a photographer?" Jackie asked noticing the camera that hung around Peters neck and wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah kind of," Peter said, "I take pictures for the yearbook and the newspaper."

Before she could respond she was interrupted, "Who's that Peter?" Jackie looked up to see who had just called Peter's name. An all-American looking built blonde guy, was making his way over to Peter and Jackie. At first Jackie assumed that Peter and the blonde might be friends, but she quickly realized the look on the guys face did not seem exactly friendly. It seemed more like a predator about to descend on its prey.

"Hello Flash," Peter answered without even turning around to see who it was.

"Is Peter Parker actually talking to a girl?" The blonde, who Jackie assumed was Flash, taunted, "Congrats buddy. There's a first time for everything. I think she might be a little bit out of your league though."

Peter sighed, seeming annoyed, "Can we not do this right now?" He asked Flash.

"What? Do you want to do this later? Are you sure you won't be too busy hanging out with your Aunt?" Flash asked, laughing as if he'd just said the most hilarious thing in the entire world. Jackie watched Peter tense and his hands form fists as his aunt was brought into the conversation.

"Is this loser bothering you?" Flash asked turning to Jackie, acknowledging her for the first time.

"Not as much as you are," Jackie muttered shifting uncomfortably and crossing her arms over her chest.

He didn't hear her comment, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Flash," He introduced himself, trying to be charming. Did this ever work for him? Were girls stupid enough to date him? Was she supposed to be impressed by him or something? Because she _really_ wasn't.

"Jackie," she said with a slight grimace, "I wish I could say the same."

"You're new right? Maybe I could show you around the school," He offered. Was he being serious? She really couldn't tell at this point. Of course she didn't want him to show her around the school!

Remaining calm, she shook her head, "I really don't think that'll be necessary. Peter is already taking me to my next class," she explained and began to take a step forward, but Flash blocked her path.

"I'm sorry but I really cannot allow a pretty girl like you to be seen with Parker," He told her, as if he was being helpful.

"Flash seriously cut it out!" Peter said, stepping towards Jackie protectively.

Flash ignored Peter's comment, "Don't worry," he assured her, "I'll escort you away from this freak," and with that he grabbed Jackie's wrist and began walking her away from Peter.

"Don't touch me!" Jackie said angrily pulling her arm out of his grasp and the moment she had done so Peter grabbed Flash and shoved him roughly against the lockers. She heard a few gasps from some onlookers. For such a slim guy, Peter was surprisingly strong. Flash looked surprised at Peters strength and went to hit him again, but Peter easily dodged

"Get out of here Flash. You've already embarrassed yourself enough. Let's not repeat the basketball incident again." Peter said coolly.

"Whatever," Flash said shaking his head and shooting Jackie and Peter one last glance before sauntering off.

"Wow," Jackie said in astonishment.

"Sorry about that," Peter said looking embarrassed. He started walking again, although this time a little faster.

Jackie shook her head, "It's not your fault. He's a jerk," She was still somewhat in shock, "Is he always like that?" She asked.

"Unfortunately," Peter nodded.

"So what's 'the basketball incident?'" Jackie said remembering what Peter had said to Flash.

"That's another story for another time," Peter said with a small smile as he stopped in front of a door with the numbers 205 printed on it.

"I look forward to hearing it," Jackie informed him just as the bell signaling that they had 5 minutes to get to class rang.

"Okay, this is your room, 205 with Mr. Vierra" Peter said gesturing to the door where several other students were piling in.

"Thank you Peter," Jackie said, hoping she sounded as appreciative as she felt, "For everything. Seriously, you're a life saver!" She said sincerely and then asked, "I'll catch up with you later?"

"You want to catch up with me later?" Peter mused, seeming surprised, "Uh... I mean, yeah sure," he shrugged trying to seem nonchalant.

Jackie giggled, "Alright then," and with that she turned to enter her English class, unable to wipe the smile off of her face.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, that's all for now! Tell me what you think!

My eternal gratitude to everyone who reviewed! I really and truly appreciated it! **Rissa-channn**, **Lurker128**, and **Percyval**, this one is for you!

I'm going to try to update regularly on Sunday's (except for maybe this upcoming Sunday since I'm graduating but I'll see what I can do). Does this sound like a good deal?

Reviews are better than Ben and Jerry's Phish food ice cream (and that stuff is amazing so you know I mean business).


End file.
